Last Lullaby
by Aquaqua
Summary: First of many prequals of Keroro, We're Seeing the future? This is in the POV of Garuda's mother and Giroro. Garuda's first and last moment with her mother. Contains the River Lullaby, from the Prince of Egypt. Stink at summaries. Try not to cry.


It was the first time in a very long time since she could see his eyes.

Bethany smiled at the little girl in her arms. It was true, too. Ever since her husband had sacrificed himself 9 months before. He died, not even knowing he was going to be a father.

But that didn't matter now. Bethany now had a beautiful little girl, who she couldn't wait to see grow.

She had her mother's dark skin, the most notable part of her Indian heritage. She also had her mother's dark brown hair. Her hair was so dark it could easily be mistaken for black. But, she had Garuru's eyes. Unlike other babies' eyes being blue at first, this one was born with bright yellow ones. Ones as gold as the sun.

She leaned forward and kissed her daughter on the cheek. She couldn't wait to see Giroro's face when he found out he had a niece!

But when she knew something was wrong when she heard Pururu and Natsumi's voices behind the sheet that separated her from the women who helped the baby come into the world.

"I can't stop the bleeding!"

"What? What are you talking about!"

"Just that! It won't stop!"

Bethany realized what that meant. She had worked with babies and mothers in labor long enough to know that she was dying.

Bethany felt her life slipping away when she realized that. She had heard of people saying that, if they had a near-death experience, they have an urge to go to sleep. That's what she did, too. She wanted to snuggle up in the blankets with her daughter, and take a nap. A nap that would never end.

Instead, Bethany held the girl tighter in her arms. She knew that this would be the last time she would ever see her daughter. She wanted to make the most of it.

She whispered the song that she had been hearing since she was a girl.

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep as you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember my last lullaby  
So I'll be with you when you dream_

As soon as she finished this last part, apparently either Natsumi or Pururu had told Giroro that she wouldn't live to see tomorrow, because he came rushing in. Then, she realized what she had to do. She began to sing, but a bit louder, hoping that the girl's uncle would get the message. In case he didn't, she looked straight at him.

River, O river  
Flow gently for me  
Such precious cargo you bear  
Do you know somewhere  
She can live free?  
River, deliver her there...

She never even once wondered what the "she can live free" part was supposed to mean before she died. She knew. Bethany knew that the only way for the baby girl to live a good life was one out of an orphanage.

Giroro quickly grasped Bethany's hand. She and him had grown very close ever since she and his brother had gotten married.

When she finished singing, the Indian-British woman was so pale she looked Caucasian. She didn't seem to have the energy to talk. Giroro tried to ignore the blood that was pooling around her.

He whispered, "I know a place."

Bethany gently nodded, and mouthed, "Take her there." She smiled. "I hope she looks like her papa," she said in a raspy whisper.

Then her hand went slack.

The baby was quickly taken out of her arms by Giroro. She was rather small, which was the only way he could be able to hold her properly (probably by having a Keronian for a father), and not for long.

"Natsumi," he called. "Take the baby. It's over."

His wife rushed over. She took the baby from Giroro's arms.

She gently kissed the girl's forehead while the baby squirmed and whimpered at being in unfamiliar arms.

"What should we name her? Bethany didn't live to let us."

Giroro looked at the baby. "I can only think of one." He took a deep breath and continued halfheartedly. If he waited too long, he would probably burst into tears.

"Welcome to the world, Garuda Bethany Anātha Chui."

**(A/N: Yes, it is true. Whoever reads my story, Keroro, We're Seeing the Future, de arimasu? knows who Garuda Chui is. You know, Elizabeth and Henry's cousin? Anyway, yes, poor Garuda was born an orphan. :'(. Oh, BTW, Anātha** **is Hindi for 'orphan'. Yeah. Sorry for ruining your day.) **


End file.
